Writing on her back
by f.f. lindy
Summary: A 'shippy twist on a silly game from childhood


Title: Writing on her back Author: f.f.lindy Date: 6/26/02 Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I'm assuming that you guessed that. Feedback: I have been writing fanfic for almost 2 years but have never had the guts to post anything until now. If you like this at all or want me to post something else please send me a little note to let me know (it would help with that whole low self-esteem thing I'm always getting lectured about) If you don't like it, you can write me anyway and just tell me that you read it, even though you hated it. If you impartial and don't really don't have an opinion either way, you can even send me a blank e-mail with a subject about fanfic and I will be happy that someone at least read the story. Thanks, vmf2004115@yahoo.com (sorry for all the numbers) Please post this wherever you want, if you could let me know so that I can throw myself a congratulations party that would be good too. Spoilers: None  
  
As she drifted into wakefulness, the sunlight playing gently on her lashes, she felt arms around her. The previous nights events rolled through her mind, keeping her up to date in this unusual situation. She felt his breath on her neck, gently tickling her skin, and she smiled inwardly as she breathed the scent that could only be Mulder. Her eyelids lifted and she saw her bedroom, the same room she'd woken up in nearly every morning for years, but that morning it seemed wonderful. She craned her neck all the way around to see him gazing at her. "Good morning," she said in a soft, happy tone. "Good morning," he echoed. She smiled then returned her head to its cozy spot on the pillow. Mulder playfully feathered soft kisses on the back of her neck. She sighted with contentment. "Can we just lay here all day?" "Mmm hmm," he hummed into her neck in response. After a long silence he backed away from her and untangled her from his embrace. His hands found her tiny shoulders and rubbed gently, then drifted down the soft skin to the small of her back. Tracing a small circle here, he let them flow back up to the base of her arms. "Do you know what this reminds me of?" he asked lightheartedly. "That game where you draw letters on someone's back and they try to guess what you're spelling. Did you ever play that game?" She giggled a little at his comparison, "Yeah." Slowly his fingers disappeared from her back only to be replaced again at the start of a letter. He traced the first slowly and she felt a glowing smile sweep across her face. "I," she said. One by one he wrote them out and she put them together in her mind, announcing each letter as it was written. "L-O-V- E-Y-O-U." She rolled slowly to face him. "I love you too," she said as she moved closer to him and pressed her lips gently to his.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It had been almost a year since she first woke up with him. They went to dinner and to a movie that evening, a fairly common occurrence in their new lives. Though they were far from living average lives, their romance had maintained some sense of normalcy. They went out on dates, just like any couple, and-although it was not supposed to be obvious at work- were loving to each other. After dinner they had gone back to her apartment, another familiar act, and woke the next morning comfortably in each other's arms. Since the first time a lot had changed in the bedroom. Nearly a whole half of it had been deemed Mulders. He'd taken over one of the nightstands, a section of the closet, a drawer, and half the bed. But, despite these changes, the way they felt was still the same as they had all those mornings ago. She awakened perfectly tranquilly, allowing the strong hands to massage her back as she pulled herself from sleep. Mulder always woke up first, and occasionally rewarded her with a back rub as she woke. "Morning Mulder," she said in a tone that would tell even a stranger that, at that moment, she hadn't a care in the world. "Good morning sweetie," he responded over her shoulder. He stopped massaging not long after and asked, "Ready?" In a moment she figured out what he meant as she felt his fingers on her back. "M-A-R-R-Y-M-E," She said each letter as he drew them. This had become a frequent ritual in their mornings together, but it usually spelled something simple, something obvious. These letters caught her off guard. She rolled to face him, her expression one that showed joy and confusion intertwined. He looked to her with hopeful eyes that quickly pulled the confusion from her face. "Yes," she said. He pulled her close for a kiss then backed away. He leaned over the side of the bed and opened the tiny drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a delicate velvet box. Bringing it close to her he ran a finger over the soft fabric before opening it. The box held a gold band with a single diamond set on it. She gasped quietly as he removed it from the box and slid it gently on her left hand. "I love you Scully."  
  
Author's notes: I reached the last line and was so tempted to have him say Diana, instead of Scully, just to piss people off, but we hate her so I didn't. 


End file.
